Shower Hour
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Scott's been waiting over an hour to take a shower! Sierra is in a hurry to take a shower and due to Chris being cheap they only have one working shower which means that Sierra and Scott will need to find a way to make them both happy!


**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

It was 11:00am by the time Scott managed to get in the shower. That was because Heather cut him in line, Jo also cut him in line, Duncan spent an hour re-dying his hair, Gwen spent an hour complaining about why she was on the villains team in the bathroom. So, Scott was stuck being one of the last people on his team and even on the show to use the shower. When he finally got through the door he was surprised to find that out of 3 showers, two of them were broken. Scott was ready to just go back to camp without a shower, he would have but Jo and Heather told him he smelled horrible and he didn't want to deal with them. Scott was just taking his shirt off when Sierra walked into the bathroom.

"Oh hey Scott." Sierra walked over to the mirror and took her ponytail out. "How is it sleeping with the villains?"

"Annoying." Scott rolled his eyes. "I'm just glad I get to take a shower and get a break."

"You're taking a shower now?" Sierra asked him. "Oh...I was going to take one."

"Yeah, I was here first." Scott glared at her. "I've been waiting for over an hour and all the showers are broken."

"Yeah, I bet your teammates had something to do with it." Sierra rolled her eyes. "I don't have time to wait."

"Neither do I." Scott smirked. "You wanna get in together?"

"No! You're a villain and I'm a hero!" Sierra gasped "Besides I love Cody!"

"Cody obviously doesn't love you." Scott snickered. "Here's how it's going to work. I'm going to jump into the shower and if you want to get over Cody and join me you know where to find me."

Scott turned on the water and the bathroom started to steam up. Sierra thought about it for a minute and looked at herself in the mirror before taking a deep breath she took off her jeans and her shirt and then her bra and underwear and stood there naked looking at herself in the mirror. Would Cody find out? Would he even care? They were never actually dating and the cameras weren't rolling. Sierra pulled the shower curtain enough for her to get in and then quickly closed it and wet her hair.

"Uh...Hi." Sierra smiled at Scott. "Can you pass me the shampoo?"

"Well Well Well..." Scott smirked. "Looks like Mrs. Anderson decided to take a walk on the dark side of life."

"Shut up and hand me the shampoo." Sierra blushed and Scott handed her the bottle. "You have a nice package. I mean it's not Cody's but it's still pretty decent."

"Let's not talk about Cody in the shower." Scott smirked. "You can look at my junk all you want. I know it's quite a sight. Your breasts are very...Perky."

"Oh thanks..." Sierra looked down at them and covered them.

"No, don't hide them." Scott rinsed the suds from his hair. "They're beautiful and so is the face that goes with them."

"Thank you." Sierra blushed.

"Has Cody ever complimented you at all on your body?" Scott smirked. "Hey, here's a thought. How about you take your boobs and wash my back?"

"No way!" Sierra told him. "I can't believe you'd ask me to do that."

"I've never tried it but Duncan tells me it felt really good when Courtney did it." Scott smirked. "C'mon you're pretty and you have a great body! Take advantage of it."

"Give me the body wash." Sierra smiled. "I guess we could try it."

Sierra lathered the soap up on her boobs and Scott turned around so his back was facing the wall. Sierra had a huge smile on her face that Scott couldn't see it but Sierra was really starting to blush as her breasts touched his back and she rubbed up and down with them making sure every part of his back was nice and clean.

"All done." Sierra smiled. "Turn around."

"That felt good." Scott leaned in and kissed her. "That's for you because you deserve it. Cody is a fool for not seeing how great you are."

"Are you saying I'm great?" Sierra smiled as she rinsed her own hair.

"Yes." Scott told her. "Let's hope that you and I both stay in the game awhile. We should do this every day."

"I'd really like that." Sierra turned the water off. "I had fun."

"Do you wanna meet down by the lake around 7ish?" Scott stepped out and threw his pants back on and threw Sierra her pants.

"I'd love to." Sierra pinched Scott's cheeks. "Scottykins?"

"You can call me that when we're alone." Scott smirked. "I like it but the others would never let me live that nickname down."

"Thank you." Sierra kissed him on the lips. "You made me realize what I think love really is."

"Anytime." Scott pulled his pants up. "I'll see you later."

Scott left Sierra in the bathroom alone with a giant smile on her face as she walked over to the mirror and brushed her hair before throwing it back up in a ponytail.

* * *

**This is my first Scoterra fic and I'm actually hoping this happens so are quite a few other people on the forum we have here. This one is for you guys. **


End file.
